bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Бьякуя Кучики
, профиль Бьякуи | Пол = мужской | Рост = 180 см | Вес = 64 кг | Группа крови = I | Отряд = 6 | Фракция = Готей 13, Общество душ, Клан Кучики | Должность = Капитан шестого отряда 28-й глава клана Кучики | Команда = Файл:6.jpg Шестой отряд | Партнёры = Ренджи Абарай | Бывшие партнёры = Гинджиро Широгане | База = Штаб шестого отряда/Поместье Кучики, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Родственники =Хисана Кучики (жена, †) Рукия Кучики (свояченица/приёмная сестра) Соджун Кучики (отец, †) Гинрей Кучики (дед) Кога Кучики (дядя, †) только в аниме Неназванная Кучики (тётя) только в аниме | Шикай = Сенбонзакура | Банкай = Сенбонзакура Кагейоши | Дебют в манге = Глава 51 (Том 6) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 15 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | Японский голос = Рётаро Окиаю | Английский голос = Ден Уорен Юрий Ловенталь (в детстве) | Испанский голос = Хорди Ривес (Испания) Кристиан Стремплер (Лат. Ам.) }} — двадцать восьмой глава клана Кучики, одного из Четырёх Благородных Семей Общества душ. Также он капитан шестого отряда Готея 13, его лейтенант — Ренджи Абарай. Внешность У Бьякуи синевато-серые глаза и длинные чёрные волосы, их он закрепляет сверху и над правым ухом необычными белыми заколками , символизирующие его аристократический статус и принадлежность к клану Кучики. Помимо стандартной капитанской формы, как глава семьи он носит белый шарф под названием , который является семейной реликвией. . Этим шарфом Бьякуя накрывает поверженного Ренджи Абарайа, признавая тем самым, что тот сражался достойно. Также он носит наручи из белой ткани, прикрывающие тыльную часть ладони. Спустя некоторое время после поражения Сосуке Айзена, Бьякуя носит новую прическу, кенсейкан был снят, а на его месте остались белые нити переплетающиеся на затылке. Его капитанское хаори тоже изменилось: появился высокий воротник обшитый золотой бейкой, к его уголкам прикреплены небольшие кисточки того же цвета. Он больше не носит шарф . Характер Как глава клана, Бьякуя действует в аристократичной манере - он всегда кажется невозмутимым и апатичным по отношению к другим, даже если на самом деле переживает глубокий внутренний конфликт. В бою он также всегда очень спокоен и придерживается формального тона, как например с Зоммари Руро, называя его слабым противником на протяжении всего поединка, Бьякуя использует формальную форму личного местоимения: . Как правило, его действия проникнуты равнодушием, граничащим с высокомерием. Он редко считает, что стоит уделять время его противнику. Бьякуя легко обижается, если его называют не должным образом. Поэтому он считает, что Ичиго Куросаки не уважает его, постоянно называя его просто по имени. Когда Бьякуя обращается к Ичиго, он называет его полным именем. Бьякуя очень проницательный, и в полной мере осознает пределы своих способностей. Обычно всё, что он заявляет в сравнении с оппонентом, оправдано. Однако когда он был моложе, он легко выходил из себя и был чрезвычайно импульсивным, как отмечал его дед . Бьякуя твердо верит в закон и порядок. Как глава одной из Четырёх Великих Семей и как капитан Готея 13, он много работает для мирного общества. Он считает, что если такой высокопоставленный человек, как он, не будет следовать правилам, то и никто другой не будет. А также, для поддержания порядка все нарушители закона должны быть наказаны, даже если это идет вразрез с его собственными желаниями. Относительно работы капитана отряда, Бьякуя Кучики сказал: Часть обязанностей капитана состоит в том, чтобы следить, что лейтенант выполняет свои , энциклопедия синигами. Несмотря на его холодное и величественное поведение, Бьякуя заботится и оберегает важных для него людей. После предательства Сосуке Айзена, он признал, что закон не совершенен, и стал мягче относится к своей приёмной сестре, Рукии Кучики. Впрочем, Бьякуя долгое время использовал своё влияние, чтобы ей не присуждали какое-либо звание, тем самым он хотел уберечь Рукию от повышенной опасности сопутствующей высшему рангу . Бьякуя также популярен в Обществе душ среди женщин-синигами: он занял первое место в опросе как «капитан, с которым вы хотите выпустить фотоальбом», который проводила Женская Ассоциация Синигами. Также, ему нравятся цветы сакуры, ночные прогулки, острая пища и бананы, но он не любит сладости. Бьякуя великолепен в каллиграфии. Предыстория Развитие персонажа в сюжетных арках см. тут: Сюжет. thumb|right|190px|Бьякуя-подросток более ста лет назад Бьякуя родился в клане Кучики и вырос в семейном поместье в Сейрейтее. Он проводил бесчисленные часы в тренировках — готовился к тому, чтобы стать главой клана . thumb|left|190px|Йоруичи зашла поиграть с Бьякуей Йоруичи Шихоин часто посещала поместье Кучики, чтобы поиграть с Бьякуей в салочки. В один из таких моментов, приблизительно 110 лет назад, она пришла во время тренировки Бякуи со своим дедом Гинрейем Кучики. Увидев Йоруичи, мальчик начал обзывать и атаковать её. Йоруичи же начинает игриво дразнить его, жалуясь на его приветствие после того, как она проделала весь этот путь, чтобы увидеть его. На что Бьякуя выражает свое недовольство этой встречей и заявляет, что он очень скоро станет главой клана Кучики, так что у него нет времени на игры с ней. Йоруичи крадет его шнурок для волос и восклицает, что если глава клана Кучики может позволить, чтобы девочка, играя, украла его шнурок, то она беспокоится за будущее этого клана. Затем она использует мгновенную поступь, чтобы сбежать, оставляя разозлённого Бьякую, который заявляет о своём превосходстве и обещает заставить её признать это. Гинрей замечает, что Бьякуя слишком импульсивен . Бьякуя женился на простолюдинке из Руконгая Хисане Кучики, тем самым, нарушив закон, принял её в благородную семью Кучики. Через пять лет после свадьбы она смертельно заболела. На смертном одре Хисана попросила Бьякую найти её родную сестру Рукию Кучики, которую она бросила еще младенцем, и позаботиться о ней. Хисана также взяла с него слово, что он не скажет Рукии, что она — ее сестра . Год спустя Бьякуя нашел Рукию в Академии синигами и сразу же принял её в свою семью. Он исполнил последнее желание своей покойной жены, но снова нарушил правила клана Кучики. После этого он поклялся на могиле своих родителей, что он больше никогда не будет нарушать закон, несмотря ни на что . Меньше чем 49 лет назад, незадолго до того, как Рукия присоединилась к Готею 13, Бьякуя стал капитаном Шестого отряда. Примерно в то же время Гин Ичимару стал капитаном Третьего отряда, он часто заводил беседы с Бьякуей, когда их пути пересекались . Силы и способности [[Файл:Kuchiki.jpg|thumb|190px|right|'Боевые данные Бьякуи.' Сверху, по часовой: Атака (90), Защита (80), Скорость (90), Кидо/Духовная сила (90), Интеллект (90), Физическая сила (70). Итого: 510/600 ]] Мастер владения мечом: Бьякуя превосходно управляется с мечом, он способен безо всяких усилий наносить точные смертельные удары . Мастер поступи: Наверное, это самый известный талант Бьякуи. Хоть он и не превзошёл своего учителя, Богиню поступи Йоруичи Шихоин, он всё равно один из самых быстрых синигами в Обществе душ . * : Особая атака с использованием мгновенной поступи. Синигами перемещается за спину противника и двумя быстрыми ударами уничтожает его сон души и звено цепи (тем самым лишая его источника духовной силы). Это его любимая атака . * : Рывок с огромной скоростью. При этом на том месте, где был синигами, остаётся остаточное изображение, которое иногда даже может получать раны. Этой технике он научился у Йоруичи ШихоинBleach manga; Chapter 299, page 17-18. ]] Мастер кидо: Бьякуя продемонстрировал свои высокие знания в кидо, без особых усилий накладывая одно за другим без чтения их текстов. Он использовал заклинания вплоть до 81-го уровня. Также он обладает глубокими знаниями о практическом применении кидо. Он может использовать низкоуровневые заклинания в быстрой последовательности и с разрушительными последствиями, а также легко блокировать ими атаки. С помощью слабого пути разрушения он легко простреливает насквозь плечо Ичиго . Рукопашный бой: Несмотря на то, что Бьякуя редко сражается врукопашную, он является высококлассным специалистом в этой области. Бьякуя смог легко обезвредить несколько синигами-охранников с одного удара . Гигантская духовная сила: У него огромная Духовная сила, которая, в сочетании с замечательными боевыми навыками и изяществом, делает его одним из самых грозных капитанов. Его духовная сила настолько велика, что может ощущаться с большого расстояния и заставить людей вспотеть от страха. Это подразумевал Кога Кучики, говоря, что Бьякуя является одним из немногих сильнейших глав клана, который и дальше развивает уровень своей силы. После обучения во Дворце Короля душ, духовная сила Бьякуи возрастает настолько, что позволяет ему легко одолеть трех штернриттеров в одиночку, которые не слабее капитанов Готея 13''Bleach'' anime; Episode 252. This was only said in the anime.. Мастер тактики: Бьякуя - весьма проницательный боец, способный почти мгновенно определить характер атак противника и его слабости.Bleach манга; Глава 160, страница 11 Также он ловкий тактик. Это доказывается эффективностью использования Кидо для ошеломления противника.Bleach манга; Глава 142, страница 4-8 Он может определить мотивы и способности его врагов и эффективно использовать свои знания, чтобы закончить битву в его пользу''Bleach'' манга; Глава 163, страница 19-20. Большая выносливость: Хоть он и не имеет внушительный внешний вид по сравнению с другими капитанами, к примеру Кенпачи Зараки, Бьякуя показал, что он очень выносливый боец. Во время его сражения против Ичиго, несмотря на серьезные травмы, Бьякуя был еще в состоянии продолжать бой, что он, казалось, совершенно не чувствует боли. В конце, он был также в состоянии использовать поступь, чтобы скрыться''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 164-167. Во время боя с седьмой эспада - Зоммари Руру, выносливость Бьякуи оказалась достаточно велика для того, чтобы добровольно нанести себе урон, с целью прекратить технику оппонента, и продолжал сражаться, игнорируя ранение, в конечном итоге одержав победу''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 300-302. Во время боя с Цукишимой, его рука была изувечена, но это не помешало ему одолеть полное подчинение''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 472, page 17, 19. Духовный меч Сенбонзакура (千本桜, «''тысяча лепестков сакуры''», отсылка к пьесе 義経千本桜): Катана обычного типа с бронзовой гардой, которая представлена открытой четырехоконной рамой. Имеет бронзовую огранку, лиловую рукоять и белоснежные ножны. *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения шикая — «'Опади'» (散れ, чирэ) . :Способности шикая: В Шикае лезвие Сенбонзакуры распадается на тысячи крошечных фрагментов, которые затем разлетаются, оставляя только рукоять меча. Действие может быть прервано до его завершения, например, когда Йоруичи Шихоин завернула лезвие в ткань во время кратковременного столкновения Бьякуи с Ичиго. Тем не менее, если высвободить шикай , то Сенбонзакуру практически невозможно остановить. Частицы слишком малы, чтобы их увидеть и, как правило, они отражают свет, принимая облик лепестков сакуры. Бьякуя может контролировать фрагменты как рукоятью меча, так и руками, обеспечивая большую скорость, что позволяет ему добраться до противника на далеком расстоянии и разрушить его броню''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 141, page 17. Ножи также используются в оборонительных целях, так как они могут остановить надвигающуюся атаку''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 464, page 19. В целях защиты в шикае и банкае Сенбонзакура имеет («мертвую зону»), составляющую 85 см, чтобы клинки не сумели причинить вред Бьякуе''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 469, pages 5-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 472, pages 11-13. Во время второго боя с Ичиго, он контролировал фрагменты меча руками, для того чтобы успевать за скоростью противника''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 163, page 7-19. * : Сенбонзакура Кагейоши (千本桜景厳, «''величественный вид тысячи лепестков сакуры''»): По существу, Банкай является огромной версией Шикая Сенбонзакуры. Для его активации Бьякуя бросает катану вертикально вниз. При столкновении с землей она вызывает рябь, точно как во время соприкосновения с водной гладью. Водные круги расширяются, погружая окрестности во мрак, и в течение нескольких секунд, два ряда тысячи гигантских лезвий поднимаются из земли. Эти мечи распадаются, образовывая мельчайшие летающие пластины, разрезающие врага. Никто не знает точное количество фрагментов и не может видеть или избежать их''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 143, page 4-5. Количество частиц настолько велико, что Бьякуя может использовать их для обороны и для атаки одновременно. Зачастую он образует их в большие скопления, предназначенные для мгновенного уничтожения противника. В действии они образуют видимость лепестков сакуры, движущихся вместе с ветром''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 163. В оборонительных целях, Бьякуя покрывает свое тело крошечными лезвиями, создавая, тем самым, броню . В отличии от шикая, банкай поддается психическому контролю. Хоть Бьякуя и может контролировать лезвия с помощью силы мысли, но использование своей руки позволяет ему делать это более эффективно, обеспечивая возрастание скорости в три раза''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 163, page 17. Как и шикай, банкай срабатывает с командой высвобождения духовного меча – «Опади»''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 142, page 12-15. :Способности банкая: Банкай Бьякуи имеет несколько форм, образование которых идет за счет различных комбинаций мельчайших лезвий. Каждая имеет собственное преимущество: к примеру, увеличение защиты. Это делает Сенбонзакуру Кагееши одним из самых универсальных банкаев. Формы активируются при названии техники, после чего говорится имя банкая – Сенбонзакура Кагееши. :* : истинная форма Сенбонзакуры. Она объединяет одиночные лезвия в тысячи светящихся мечей, которые составляют четыре горизонтальных ряда. Они находятся чуть выше друг друга, кружась вокруг Бьякуи и его противника, непрерывно двигаясь. Эта техника снижает оборону в пользу атаки. Визуально устрашающая, форма не предназначена для нападения со всех сторон, а, скорее, для сосредоточения фрагментов лезвия в меньшее количество объектов, тем самым повышая управляемость и силу атаки. Хоть Бьякуя и может мысленно управлять ими, как и в стандартной форме, он обычно использует руки. Когда же они блекнут, банкай вновь принимает форму запечатанного дзанпакто. Несмотря на то, что они кажутся цельными, их легко вновь рассеять в «лепестки», из которых они состоят. С этом виде необходимо меньшее количество ударов, чтобы нанести серьезный урон противнику, чем в необъединенной форме. Сенкей заключает противников в «тюрьму», не позволяя им двигаться слишком далеко друг от друга, хотя область по-прежнему остается достаточно большой для маневров. Большое преимущество Сенкей в том, что он позволяет использовать все мечи на одинаково высоком уровне, делая его универсальным и эффективным способом победы над врагом, не создавая опасной ситуации. Бьякуя крайне редко использует эту форму, только в случае, если он поклялся собственнолично уничтожить оппонента. Ичиго был вторым, кто когда-либо видел эту способность''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 144, page 1-3 . :* : Форма увеличивает количество «лепестков»-лезвий. Они создают собой сферу и кружат вокруг противника, как облако. Затем они летят во врага со всех сторон, не оставляя «слепых» пятен и возможностей избежать атаки. Этой формы достаточно, чтобы полностью уничтожить огромное здание изнутри, а ударная волна настолько мощна, что Бьякуе необходимо использовать поступь, чтоб скрыться из радиуса техники''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 301, page 22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 302, page 1-2. :* : Фрагменты лезвий образуют единый мощный меч, увеличивая силу приносимой им атаки. Духовная энергия и давление этой техники огромно. В результате появляется ярко-белое лезвие, а аура принимает форму птицы, оправдывая название ("Меч Белого Императора"). На спине Бьякуи образуются белоснежные крылья, а также нимб над головой из чистой духовной энергии. Лезвие меча, в этом случае, крайне опасно, потому как наносит тяжелые травмы с одного удара''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 166, page 16-19. Крылья используются для полета''Bleach'' anime; Episode 252. This occurred only in the anime. Позволяет ли эта форма атаковать единожды или более, на данный момент, - неизвестно. Появление в других проектах Бьякуя — играбельный персонаж в большинстве игр, практически везде у него есть банкай. Также он появлялся в каждом полнометражном фильме. У него есть собственный CD серии "Bleach Beat Collection" с пятью композициями: Yozora No Kawa, Listen to One Story, Blossom, Ten no Hoshi и Talk session. Интересные факты * В качестве музыкальной темы Бьякуи Тайт Кубо выбрал «Je Chante Pour Passer Le Temps» Джованни Мирабасси. * Бьякуя занял 7 место в последнем опросе, набрав 4010 голосов . * Его Сенбозакура занял 5-ое место среди самых популярных мечей, а его банкай, Сенбонзакура Кагейоши (все формы) занял 25-ое . * По опросам, бой Бьякуи с Ичиго занял первое место, а с Ренджи — шестое . * У него есть колонка в Вестнике Сейрейтея под названием «Всё об этикете» . * Ассоциация женщин-синигами пыталась опубликовать набор фотографий с Бьякуей под названием «Принц безмолвия», но у них возникли трудности . *В манге его шарф, кенсейкан и перчатки серебристо-белые, а в аниме они бледно-бирюзовые. Цитаты *(Зоммари Руру) "Я уже говорил тебе. Ты и я, наши уровни разнятся словно небо и земля. Этот разговор очень утомителен. Я отказался от левой руки, отказался от левой ноги, но даже учитывая это, я близко не опустился до твоего уровня."Bleach manga; Chapter 301, pages 8-9 *(Зоммари Руру) "В какой момент нашего разговора я сказал, что уничтожу тебя из-за того, что я шинигами? Я уничтожу тебя только по одной причине. Она в том, что ты поднял меч на мою гордость."Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 13-15 *(Ичиго Куросаки) "Не переоценивай себя, Куросаки Ичиго. Ни один из капитанов Готей 13 не нуждается в помощи таких как ты."Bleach manga; Chapter 380, page 17 *(Кенпачи Зараки) "Отказываюсь. Добивать кого-то – забава для дикарей, таких как ты."Bleach manga; Chapter 382, page 11 *(Коге Кучики) "Не могу поверить, что ты назвал свой дзанпакто инструментом и напал на него. Ты не достоин быть шинигами.." *(Шукуре Цукишиме) "Я презираю твой метод боя. Даже не поднимая руку… украсть узы товарищества и издеваться над противником, так трусливо. Подобным бесстыдством ты заслужил смерть. Я покончу с тобой, прежде чем ты нанесешь удар."Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 18-19 *(Шукуре Цукишиме) "Я всегда считал, что перед битвой нужно тренироваться, быть готовым ко всему. Но сегодня я впервые получил наслаждение от того, что предался своим примитивным инстинктам. Благодарю. Я наслаждался этой битвой. ''"''Bleach''manga; Chapter 472, page 18 *(Шукуре Цукишиме) "Я не смогу выплатить все, что задолжал. Такова моя благодарность. Однако, ты враг Куросаки Ичиго. Долг или нет, я не испытываю угрызений совести."''Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 1-3 *(Момо Хинамори, про Ренджи Абарая) "Даже если он и сражался один, это не оправдывает его поражение. Идиоты, которые не способны понять это мне не нужны."Bleach manga; Chapter 99, page 14 *(Рукия Кучики) "Сразу после того как в семью приняли тебя, я поклялся на могиле своих родителей в том, что пошёл против закона в последний раз и неважно, что случиться я всегда буду следовать законам, чтить и уважать их до самого конца. ''"''Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 14 *(Ренджи Абарай) "Позволь мне рассказать тебе о разнице между нами. Это напоминает басню. Про обезьяну, пытавшуюся достать луну. Как бы ни казалось, что она близко к луне, это было всего лишь отражение луны в центре озера. Как бы обезьяна ни старалась достать луну, ей удалось лишь зачерпнуть песок со дна озера. Твои клыки никогда не смогут достать меня. ''"''Bleach manga; Chapter 142, pages 17-19 | en = *(To Renji Abarai) "With your ability, you will find it impossible to make me fall on even one knee."Bleach manga; Chapter 141, page 8 *(To Renji Abarai) "Be proud, as someone who, after being struck by this power, is still able to retain the form of his body."Bleach manga; Chapter 143, pages 5-6 *(To Renji Abarai) "Congratulations. Very admirable. That time, your fang definitely reached me."Bleach manga; Chapter 144, pages 12-13 }} *(To Zommari Rureaux) "I have already told you. You and I, our levels are as distant as the earth from the heavens. Must I spell it out for you? I have discarded my left arm, discarded my left leg, and yet even so, I have not nearly lowered myself to your level."Bleach manga; Chapter 301, pages 8-9 *(To Zommari Rureaux) "At what point did I ever claim that I was cutting you down in my capacity as a Shinigami? To justify the actions I have taken I need but one reason. You raised your blade in contempt of my pride."Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 13-15 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Do not think so highly of yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki. One such as yourself does not possess the skill to be of use to captains of the Gotei 13."Bleach manga; Chapter 380, page 17 *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "Absolutely not. Dealing the final blow is a task suitable for a barbarian such as yourself."Bleach manga; Chapter 382, page 11 *(To Kōga Kuchiki) "I can't believe you called your own sword a tool and attacked it. You don't deserve the title of ‘Shinigami’." *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "I despise the way you fight. Without ever lifting your own hand.. to steal the bonds of camaraderie and torture opponents is the height of cowardice. It is a lack of shame, deserving of death. I shall kill you and cast you aside before you finish swinging your blade."Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 18-19 *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "I had always believed that battle was an art to be perfected through meticulous training and preparation. But today, for the first time, I was able to comprehend the thrill of indulging one's more primal instincts. You have my thanks. This battle was an enjoyable one."Bleach''manga; Chapter 472, page 18 *(To Shūkurō Tsukishima) "''I cannot begin to repay the debts I owe you. Such is my gratitude. However, you are an enemy of Ichigo Kurosaki. Debt or not, I feel no remorse in cutting you down."Bleach manga; Chapter 473, pages 1-3 }} События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация de:Byakuya Kuchiki en:Byakuya Kuchiki es:Byakuya Kuchiki pl:Byakuya Kuchiki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Капитаны Категория:Шестой отряд Категория:Клан Кучики Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Мастера кидо Категория:Владеющие хакудой Категория:Владеющие банкаем